Papa Bear
by Fox Teen
Summary: Koda spends the day with Tug.


Koda was sleeping peacefully in the cave, resting his head on his brother Kenai's chest. Koda knew that having a brother, he could not ask for anything more; someone to frolic with, someone to swim with, someone to eat salmon with, someone to ride on.

"Hey, Kenai!" cried Koda, jumping on Kenai's belly waking him up.

"Oomph!" grunted Kenai. He didn't look very well however. He was sniffing and coughing.

"Kenai?" Koda checked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't fell too well today, buddy," Kenai croaked.

Koda hopped off him as he turned over, his head on his paws.

"But you said we would spend the day together!"

"I dough, but - but - ACHOO!"

Koda backed away as a sneeze escaped Kenai, shaking the whole cave.

"I bust've caught it frob the dite chill," said Kenai, his nose badly blocked. "I'm sorry, Koda. But we'll have to reschedule."

Koda really appreciated his brother's cold getting his hopes hi. Just the thing he wanted.

While outside feeling sorry for himself, he noticed there big bear Tug down by the water. Tug was like his best friend next to Kenai and always enjoyed him been there. He crept up close behind him and pounded on him making him fall into the water.

"Koda, you little sneak," chuckled Tug as he looked at the bear cub on his chest.

"I never thought I'd get you that time," laughed Koda, rather pleased with himself.

"So where's Kenai today?" asked Tug as both bears got up.

Koda gave a look of a dried up salmon. "He's ill. Just as we were planning to take the day out together."

"Shame," said Tug. "Say, I got nothing today. How's about you tag with me today, little buddy?"

"Really, Tug?" said Koda happily. "I'd better tell Kenai first."

Tug chuckled as the cub rushed off to retrieve permission. Koda rode on Tug's back to the pools where the fresh salmons resided and soon for their insides.

Tug caught a few salmons for them both to eat and when they both hate their fill, Koda sneaked up behind Tug who was sitting on his r***. He slammed the salmon head on his own and he grabbed him and ticked the cub stupid. After their tickle torture, they deiced to swim in the ponds, but the salmons swam away with the fear of being second helpings. Koda and Tug rested by the river, their bellies full of salmon.

"Some feast, eh little buddy?" smiled Tug.

"Some feast," agreed Koda.

Tug threw a salmon head the the air but landed on his own head. This made Koda laugh uncontrollably.

"Don't laugh too much, Koda," said Tug. "You'll give yourself indigestion with all that salmon inside you."

"Then let's exercise it off," suggested Koda. "Race ya' to the forest!"

And the eager cub dashed off, Tug rushing after him, thought he was fast, he pretended to be full on salmon to give the small cub a chance.

…..

They reached a forest and they felt in the mood to frolic.

"Let's see you fight," said Tug.

Koda charged into his belly. Tug felt nothing but pretended to be impacted by the charge and fell on his front.

Then he landed on Tug's head pinning him down and began tickling him all grabbed his face brining him down and his face landing into a puddle making Koda laugh himself stupid.

Tug rose to his hind legs and glowered of Koda.

"How are you gonna take this bear on?"

But Koda just jumped onto him knocking him down.

Tug fell on his back and into a stream. He looked at Koda sitting on his belly smiling quite proudly.

"You have the makings of one strong bear," chuckled Tug.

"Not to brag but I guess you're right," agreed Koda.

They looked up to a tree to find a beehive dripping wont honey.

"The salmon doesn't seem enough," said Tug.

"Too right," agreed Koda, looking at the tempting golden liquid.

Tug leaped up to his paws and reached the hive. He could reach it well, be he pretended to not reach it so he could give Koda a chance.

"Hey, Koda. It's out of reach. I think you might be able to get it."

"Sure I can!" said Koda.

With that, he climbed up on Tug's back, climbed onto his head and knocked the hive down from the tree.

As he clambered back down, Tug remarked, "Quite a swiper you are."

"I guess you're right. Don't like to brag."

Tug, though still heavy with salmon, agreed to the race.

Koda yawned and rested against Tug's side that drifted him back and fore each time he breathed.

Tug looked down at the adorable little cub who was nuzzling his face into his fur. He felt like a responsible parent as he felt Koda sleeping by his side. He remembered all the times he played with Koda when his mother was around but never spent more time with him like this. Tug had no children of his own but he knew how it felt to be a carer for someone he was close to like Koda. Someone to make laugh, someone to be with, someone to protect. Though Koda was not his son, he gave that feeling that was almost close to it.

He remembered the very day he met the cub. Tug was sitting there eating some salmon when he saw Tay walk up to him with a little cub under her.

"And who is this little guy?" Tug asked. but the cub backed away.

"Koda," said his mother. "This is Tug. He's a very nice big bear, he's not scary."

Koda stepped further and hesitantly towards the bear who had his arms open to him. Tug scooped him up and cuddled him.

"Cute little thing aren't you?" chuckled Tug as he tickled Koda's belly making him laugh.

"You know what, Tay?" said Koda as the cub climbed onto his head, "i reckon he's already grown on me."

"Obviously," she chuckled.

After some frolicking together, tickled fights, catching salmon and making each other laugh, the sun was setting Koda's mother was calling him.

"Time for bed, Koda," she announced.

But Koda back away and nuzzled into Tug's fur.

"He doesn't want to leave me," Tug laughed.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Tay suggested. "He would love some company like you."

To which Koda nodded and looked up at Tug smiling.

They spent the evening eating salmon, pulling faces and eventually he was ready to sleep. He slept against Tug's side and he looked at NTBC smiling happily at him.

Tug woke back to reality and looked at Koda who was now stretching.

"Nice nap?" asked Tug.

"Yeah," said Koda. "Very relaxing."

* * *

They soon headed up toward a hill and when they reached the top, there was a waterfall. Tug sat on his bottom, put Koda in front of him, and they zoomed all the way back down the runs with a huge splash. Koda who was sitting onto of Tug, happened to have a salmon in his paw and pushed into the Tug's mouth to which he gulped it down contentedly.

After floating on their backs for a while, Koda splashed some water onto Tug's face to which he sank into the water.

Koda laughed, splashing about when Tug rose from the surface.

"Get a load of this!" he warned and he started splashing water everywhere soaking Koda. He grabbed onto Tug and pushed him into the water. Koda tried to swim away but then Tug rose up from the surface and began to tickle good for abut ten minutes.

At last they got out of the water and dried themselves clean, but Koda barged into Tug knocking him back into the water with a huge splash.

"Beautiful aren't they?" said Tug looking at Koda snuggled into side.

"Do you think Mom might be up there?"

"I know she is," smiled Tug.

"I miss her," sighed Koda.

"I understand, pal," said Tug sympathetically, picking him up and hugging him. "But at least you got Kenai - and me."

"That's true."

He held Koda out and said, "Let's see you smile."

He gave a weak one.

"Guess I'll have to encourage one."

He held Koda in one paw and started to tickled him all over.

"So Koda, how did you come across Kenai in the first place?"  
Koda thought back on the day his mother was murdered by Kenai. Supposed he told Tug? No. He would probably view Kenai differently.  
"Err, Mom hid me from a human and he killed her. He spotted me and was about to spear me, but then Kenai came to the rescue. I stuck with him ever since."

"One dedicated brother," marvelled Tug.

* * *

Soon they got ready to sleep. Tug rested on his front by the corner of the cave and Koda had a craving for some comfort. Judging by how fat, soft and warm Tug was, you could trust on him for comfort for the night.

"Say, Tug," said Koda rather shyly. He felt a little embarrassed for what he was about to request because he sat onto of Tug many time. "Err, could I - sleep on your … belly tonight? Just so I'm comfortable."

"Of course," chuckled Tug. "No need to ask. What's mine is yours."

And he rolled on his back and Koda hopped onto the softness Tug and for him. Koda rolled about and stretched relaxingly. He had slept on Kenai's belly many times but this was the best belly he ever knew.

"Comfortable?" asked Tug.

"Yep!" yawned Koda.

"You know, Koda? You look so much like your mother. Ever since I met you, I wanted to take care of you."

Koda looked up delighted.

"Really?"

"Really," chuckled Tug.

"I thought the same for you, Dad! Err, Tug. Sorry."

"Oh it's okay," said Tug. "I wish you were my son."

And Koda hopped to Tug's face nuzzled it, Tug responding the same laid his ahead back and realised he had fallen into water.

 _Tug and Koda splashed about in the water throwing salmon at each other and pushing each other under the surface. It was Heaven for then both and they could carry on with it all day._  
 _Eventually Koda grew tired rested in a patch of sunshine._

 _Tug looked at him happily and then he thought he saw Tay a short distance away._

 _"You are a wonderful father, Tug," she smiled._

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"I know so. You are always there for Koda. I always knew I could rely on you."_

 _"I - I'm sorry I never asked you to be mine."_

 _"I always knew you were," she smiled. "I'm still with you both always."_

 _And they shared a nuzzle when Tug_ woke up.

Koda slept very comfortably, Tug's belly rising up and down each time he breathed.

"Good night, Tug," he whispered.

"Good night my son. Sleep well." Tug whispered back and gently licked Koda's head

Tug awoke to find his belly Kodaless. It was new to him seeing as he would stay on top of him for while because of how comfortable Tug was.  
He walked out of the cave to find Koda rushing through a fat salmon.  
"Morning, Tug," said Koda, his mouthful.  
"Morning, Koda."  
"Just fished breakfast."  
"So I see," chuckled Tug. "But don't eat so fast."  
"Just wanna get the day started," said Koda with his final gulp. "Fancy a swim?"  
And he jumped into the river.  
Tug stepped back, broke into a run and announced "Look out below!"  
And he hit the water with a loud splash. Both bears laughed as they floated on their backs enjoying the coolness the water offered for the hot weather.

* * *

They reached the cave to find Kenai sleeping. Koda pounced him awake.

"Hey Kenai!"

"Hello, Koda," yawning Kenai. "Where've you been?"

How you feeling?"

Much better now thanks."

He was no longer sneezing or sniffing so that was a brilliant sign.

"How would you react if I was to say we got a dad figure?" asked Koda suddenly.

"What?"

Then Tug emerged explaining everything to Kenai. He never knew his father so he was really happy to have to know. They all joined a group a hug and they spent the day doing what Koda and Tug did yesterday, eating salmon, racing, eating honey, fight practise, napping, watching the starts and all being huddled together sleeping at night. As far as things look, the same thing will begin over and over and over for the inseparable trio.

 **Special thanks to manuelmusical14 for his ideas and help. :)**


End file.
